


Azúcar, especias y muchas cosas bonitas

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satsuki empieza a trabajar en un maid café y Daiki no gana para disgustos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A Satsuki se le había metido entre ceja y ceja la tontería esa de buscar trabajo. Se pasó, aproximadamente, ocho siglos hablando de si era mejor tal o tal cadena de 24 horas o cómo los del Maji pagaban una miseria.

Todas estas chácharas incesantes hasta que un día Satsuki, más feliz que unas castañuelas mágicas, llegó con el “notición”: había encontrado trabajo.

—Sorpréndeme —dijo Daiki con apatía.

—Pues —Satsuki puso la misma cara que Kise cuando estaba a punto de hacer algo estúpido— me han contratado en un  _maid café_.

Conque un  _maid café_. Sí, una chica podía ganar pasta gansa trabajando ahí, ¿pero y lo desagradable que era? Era el típico sitio a donde iban los cerdos sin vida social a intentar pillar cacho. Daiki ya estaba visualizando el tipo de comentarios de mierda que iba a tener que escuchar Satsuki a cambio de unas cuantas monedas.

—¿No se supone que solo contratan a chicas guapas?

Satsuki infló las mejillas a modo de respuesta, restregándole lo “infantil” que era y cómo era incapaz de alegrarse por ella. ¿Pero cómo se iba a alegrar?

***  
  
Era imaginarse a Satsuki llevando uno de esos vestidos pomposos con lazos, orejas de gato y tacones para que Daiki tuviese que contener la risa en medio de la clase de Economía. Y pensar que había cerdos a los que les podía poner algo así.

—¿Eh? Pues yo creo que Momoi-san estaría preciosa —comentó Ryou con una sonrisa soñadora nada más escuchar las críticas de Daiki.

En el mundo tenía que haber un poco de todo y Ryou era la prueba de ello.

***  
  
A veces Satsuki tenía que faltar a los entrenamientos por culpa del puñetero trabajo ese de tres al cuarto. ¡Y encima ahora venía Ryou a decirle que estaba de mala hostia!  _Pues no_ , ¿vale?

Su mal humor no tenía nada que ver con eso. De hecho, mira qué cosas, ni siquiera estaba de mal humor.

—Ya avisó de que iba a faltar, así que yo no puedo hacer nada —ladró Wakamatsu con una sonrisilla—. ¿Qué pasa, Aomine? ¿La echas de menos?

—¿Qué? ¡Deja de inventar! —protestó Daiki con más razón que un santo.

No la echaba de menos. Para nada.

***  
  
—Emm. ¿Aomine-san? ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Venga.

—¿A dónde vamos?

Daiki aminoró el paso como  _quien no quiere la cosa_  para que Ryou pudiese alcanzar su ritmo. Habían salido a tomar algo por ahí, en plan colegueo espontáneo, y luego fueron a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Vamos, lo normal en dos adolescentes.

—Es que tengo la sensación de que vamos a algún sitio en concreto —Ryou, que de tonto tenía poco, miró a los lados con sospecha—. ¿No es por aquí donde trabaja Momoi-san?

— _Ryou_.

—¡Perdón!

No tenía que disculparse, que a fin de cuentas tenía razón. Qué casualidad, ¿no? El mundo era un pañuelo y Daiki y Ryou no eran más que un par de mocos perdidos. Habían acabado cerca de donde trabajaba Satsuki. La prueba definitiva era cómo ya había tíos asquerosos rondando la zona y alguna que otra chica vestida de criada sexy haciendo publicidad.

—¡Por favor, pasen y vean! —exclamó una de las chicas mientras entregaba un panfleto multicolor a Daiki.

Si aquella no era la señal del destino, Aomine Daiki ya no sabía qué era.

***  


El concepto de ir a donde trabajaba Satsuki (para fastidiarla) era interesante. Pero en eso se quedaba: en un concepto, una idea, un “jeje, estaría bien”. Una cosa era que Satsuki trabajase en un sitio digno como un Maji y otra muy distinta era que se volviese sierva del micropaís de los conejitos y el amor. Ahí solo podían entrar depravados de esos que tendrían que estar encerrados por ley y gente piruleta.

Bueno, Daiki ni era un depravado ni un chico piruleta. Ryou sí.

Así que al ver una entrada rosa con nubecitas, flores y animalitos de ojos grandes y brillantes, Daiki, el más valiente entre los hombres, se acojonó como nunca. Que sí, que quería reírse de Satsuki por haberse humillado tanto, ¿pero a  _qué precio_? Y eso era tan metafórico como literal, que esas cafeterías costaban un ojo de la cara. De la cara de un cíclope, para más inri.

Daiki y Ryou entraron.

Empezaron a escuchar una canción rallante cantada por unas niñas de cinco o seis años. Todo a su alrededor se volvió rosa. El interior de aquel local era todo lo que se había imaginado Daiki, pero más estridente y edulcorado. Tuvo miedo. Y Ryou también. Tal vez no fuese tan piruleta como se había pensado Daiki.

—Este sitio… —susurró Ryou con miedo.

—Ahora no podemos volvernos atrás.

Más que nada porque Satsuki ya los había visto y se acercaba a ellos. Ella puso cara de mierda espesa antes de destellarlos con una sonrisa tan impecable como falsa. Ryou tragó saliva. Daiki ni se inmutó. Aunque siendo justos —algo que siempre había que ser—, aquel vestido no hacía más que destacar las curvas sinuosas de su cuerpo. Le sentaba bien.

—¡Momoi-san, estás espectacular! —dijo Ryou maravillado. Ya tenía con qué pajearse esa noche— ¡Ah! ¿Lo he dicho muy alto? ¡Perdón!

—Muchas gracias por el cumplido —Satsuki sonrió para adquirir un aire asesino a los dos segundos—. Chicos, ¿qué hacéis aquí? Dai-chan, sé que es cosa tuya. No mires para otro lado.

—¿Qué? Hemos llegado aquí de pura chiripa —Daiki sacó la prueba irrefutable de su inocencia cuestionable: el folleto—. Mira, me lo ha dado una  _maid_  en plena calle. ¿Qué dices ahora, eh?

Satsuki aún tenía más que decir, pero como estaba en su puesto de trabajo —que consistía en ser adorable, básicamente— no se podía permitir lujos como gritar o portarse como una bruja.

A Daiki le estaba empezando a gustar eso. Satsuki  _tenía_  que tratarlo como a un dios por cojones.

***  
  
Satsuki los guió a una mesa, haciéndoles entrega de la carta de precios y explicando las normas básicas de la cafetería de marras. La parrafada que soltó la tía quedaría grabada en los anales del Concilio de los Discursos Coñazo. Así que para ahorrar ese disgusto al resto de la humanidad, Daiki tuvo la amabilidad de resumir toda aquella verborrea procesada en una sencilla lista:

             _1) Hay que pagar 1000 yenes la hora y, no, las consumiciones no están incluidas. Si tienes tanto tiempo libre como para estar más de una hora, pues tendrás que joderte y apoquinar los 1000 yenes correspondientes._

_2) Que a nadie se le ocurra tocar a las maids. Suficiente tienen con el manoseo visual y verbal como para que encima también sea físico._

_3) Las fotos también están prohibidas a menos que pagues como 500 yenes por ellas (esta era la única norma que Daiki se iba a pasar por el forro)._

_4) Si necesitas que te atienda una maid, no puedes decir “oye, disculpa”, “¡Satsukiiii!”, ni nada parecido. No. Tienes que decir “miau, miau” mientras haces el gilipollas imitando a un gato o de lo contrario las chicas pasarán mil de ti (bueno, esta norma también era como para saltársela)._

En las mesas más cercanas había un grupito de frikis que debían de rondar los cincuenta años. A la izquierda había un oficinista fracasado con muy mala pinta. Un poco más lejos estaba un tipejo que no paraba de sudar y de mirar a Satsuki como si se la quisiera tirar ahí mismo.

Qué puto asco.

—¿Momoi-san se sentirá cómoda trabajando aquí? —preguntó Ryou como si estuviese leyendo todos y cada uno de los pensamientos de Daiki. Eso era un logro. Daiki pensaba mucho— Perdón por la pregunta…

—No sé —chasqueó la lengua—, pero menudo asco. Y hablando de Satsuki, a ver si nos atiende.

Lo peor de todo era que Satsuki los miraba de vez en cuando de reojo, tal cual una leona acechando a la gacela más torpe y lentorra de todas.

—¿Puede que espere a que la llamemos? Ah, pero qué vergüenza…

—Pues la llamas tú —Daiki abrió la carta y echó un vistazo a la copa de helado con cara de osito. Macho, qué caro era todo—. Vale, creo que ya sé qué voy a pedir.

Ryou era un hombre de verdad. Eso lo demostró con creces. Tragó saliva, seguramente pidiendo perdón a los dioses por lo que iba a hacer, y puso sus manos a modo de zarpas de gato. Eso no era ridículo, sino lo siguiente.

Más ridículo aún fue lo que se vio obligado a hacer a continuación.

—¡Miau, miau! —exclamó con timidez, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que las chicas lo oyesen.

Joder, qué mono era. Daiki no debería estarlo pensando, pero en aquel momento, con las manos encogidas y cara de querer echarse a llorar por su pérdida de honor, Ryou era lo más cuco que había en ese puñetero infierno de purpurina.

Encima las  _maids_  estaban disputándose quién iba a atender al “chico mono y al otro”. Daiki no se sintió ofendido porque le llamasen mono. Por suerte para todos, fue Satsuki quien vino a atenderles. Ryou, mientras tanto, se moría de la vergüenza y tenía la cara de un rojo más intenso que el del dedo gordo del pie tras golpearse con la esquina de una mesa.

—¿Qué desean tomar los príncipes? —preguntó Satsuki con un bloc en la mano.

_Los príncipes_. Daiki le echó la risa en la cara. Satsuki reunió a un ejército de neuronas para combatir contra los impulsos de echar a Daiki de allí.

—Mm, a mí me gustaría una —Ryou acercó la vista a la carta. El nombre del postre aquel tenía tela—  _Wonderland Crêpe Love Forever_.

—Yo el helado del oso.

—¿Me podría indicar, príncipe azul, el nombre completo?

Daiki bufó. ¿Cuántas copas de helado con cara de oso tenían ahí? Una. Así que la pregunta de Satsuki era solo para fastidiar.

Joder, Daiki había ido a reírse  _de_ Satsuki, no a que ella fuese la que se mondase de la risa a su costa.

—Pues mira, Hada SatsuSatsu —Daiki leyó el cartelito que colgaba de la teta derecha de su amiga y puso una mueca—, quiero el helado  _Ma… Maggggicc…_ Coño.  _Magic_ …

—El helado del oso, vale —Satsuki suspiró.

—El inglés nunca ha sido el punto fuerte de Aomine-san… —Ryou se calló en cuanto sintió la mirada furiosa de Daiki sobre él— ¡Perdón! ¡No lo he dicho con mala intención!

—Pues ahora por mis cojones lo voy a decir. Mira, quiero el helado  _Maggicc… Loooove… Sunnnshiine…_ “Senseishon”.

—Entendido —Satsuki se aguantó la risa—. En breves les traeremos sus pedidos, príncipes.

Satsuki se marchó con paso grácil mientras Ryou se reía por lo bajinis. Con amigos así, ¿quién necesitaba enemigos?

***  
  
El helado del oso llegó acompañado de la sonrisa de azúcar de Momoi “Hada SatsuSatsu” Satsuki. Si no fuera porque ahí estaba su amiga para juzgarle, Daiki le habría sacado una fotografía al helado para poder recordarlo con todo lujo de detalles en esos momentos de bajón adolescente (las regañinas de Wakamatsu, las conversaciones con Kise…  _esas cosas_ ).

Qué pintaza tenía aquel helado. Una bola de vainilla conformaba la cabeza del bichejo mientras dos galletas hacían de orejas. El hocico era un profiterol con una chispita de chocolate a modo de nariz y ojos. ¿Y eran cereales eso que había dentro?

Ahí fue cuando Daiki tuvo un momento Ratatouille consigo mismo.

Ahora bien, ¿ _quién_  había preparado eso? Porque, vale, muy bien, el oso ya solo por el diseño merecía un Nobel de Gastronomía, pero de ahí a que tuviese buen sabor había un trecho. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que, tal vez, había sido Satsuki la que lo hubiese preparado. Que sí, que no había mucha ciencia en poner una bola de helado.

_Pero era Satsuki._

—Es impresionante… ¡buah! —los ojos de Ryou por poco se salieron de sus cuencas— ¿Puedo sacar una foto?

Satsuki le dijo que sí con una sonrisa de esas que solo ponía Kise en las revistas, solo que dando menos grima y  vergüenza ajena.

—Oye, esto no lo habrás preparado tú, ¿no?

—Dai-chan… —musitó como una perra rabiosa. No podía decirlo muy alto si no quería que sus jefes la pusieran de patitas en la calle— Señor cliente, debería saber que son las hadas quienes preparan nuestros postres.

Era en momentos así cuando Daiki la miraba como si fuese tonta del bote. Seguramente en esta ocasión —ojo, solo en esta— no era culpa de la pobre chica, sino de las directrices chorras de sus jefes. Le recordaba a cuando en el Disneyland vio a un empleado limpiando una misteriosa mancha naranja, Daiki le preguntó qué era eso y el tío fue y le dijo que era “un balón de baloncesto pachucho”. Daiki, a sus ocho años de edad, se lo había creído.

Menos mal que ahora tenía pensamiento crítico.

—¿Las hadas? —Daiki alzó una ceja— Pero no el Hada SatsuSatsu, ¿no?

— _No_ —refunfuñó Satsuki.

Si Satsuki le decía que no había sido ella, debía de ser cierto.

—Antes de comer, ¡tenemos que hacer un conjuro para que sepa bien  _bien_  rico!

—Pero yo quiero comer ya.

—¡Ah, lo siento! —dijo Ryou con el tenedor ya en la mano. Las tortitas que se había pedido tenían también una pintaza de campeonato. Hasta tenían un gato dibujado con nata. Qué arte, sí señor.

Para hacer el conjuro de marras había que formar un corazón con las manos al grito de “¡que sepa bien, que sepa bien!  ¡Bububububú!”.

Daiki se imaginó a los fracasados de alrededor haciendo eso y se desternilló para sus adentros durante unos segundos. Poco le duró la felicidad al darse cuenta de que, si quería comer su helado de oso, tenía que hacer también esa idiotez.

—¡Venga, repitan conmigo: que sepa bien, que sepa bien, bububububú!

—Ah, perdón, ¿cuántos “bu” son?

—Yo no voy a hacer eso —Daiki se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Qué crees, que esto es el jardín de infancia?

—No, es el país de los sueños —sonrió Satsuki.

¡Y una porra! Aquello era la República Independiente de las Ñoñopesadillas.

***  
  
Daiki tuvo que seguir el ritual ese para bendecir la comida y juró y perjuró —obligó a Ryou a hacerlo también— que no iba a hablar nunca del tema. Prohibido mencionarlo.  _Jamás_.

***  
Dejando a un lado que el bolsillo de Daiki estaba suplicándole clemencia, lo demás iba viento en popa. La felicidad se había acomodado en su alma. Era como cuando hizo un mate por primera vez, solo que aquello había sido gratis y por el helado este tuvo que dejarse un dineral. ¿Que si aquel helado, teniendo en cuenta el ritual absurdo y los precios desorbitados, merecía la pena?

Sí. No había duda alguna.

Que conste que las tortitas de Ryou —esas que Daiki robó porque en la amistad todo valía— también se merecía algún tipo de reconocimiento a nivel mundial. En definitiva, era cierto eso de que Satsuki no había metido las zarpas en la comida.  
  
***  
  
El ambiente tampoco estaba tan mal. Aparte de los frikis y los señores raros, la demás gente (véase: las camareras buenorras) era agradable. Daiki era un buen amigo, así que no dijo nada cuando se dio cuenta de que Ryou estaba embobado mirando a Satsuki. Pensó en lo injusto que era el amor. A Ryou le gustaba Satsuki; a Satsuki, Tetsu. ¿A Tetsu? Los batidos de vainilla. Tal vez el ciclo se completase si los batidos de vainilla sintiesen algo por Ryou.

Ryou debería preparar batidos de vainilla. Ese chico sí que tenía un don para la cocina, no como otra que Daiki se sabía muy bien.

(Sí, estaba hablando de Satsuki)

—Eh, Ryou, ¿quieres probar mi helado? Te dejo pillar una de las orejas —dijo Daiki como el buen amigo que era.

Ryou, ignorando la amabilidad de Daiki, siguió mirando al frente.

No estaba mirando a Satsuki.

Su mirada estaba fija en un señor que tenía el móvil bajo la mesa de tal forma que pudiese grabar a las camareras que iban pasando por ahí. O sus bragas, por decirlo directamente.

—No puede ser… —Ryou pasó de estar pálido a  _furioso_  en una décima de segundo. Se levantó del asiento— ¡OYE! ¿¿Qué crees que estás haciendo??

Los demás clientes lo miraron fijamente. El culpable se hizo el sueco, metiendo con torpeza el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—¿Sakurai-kun?

—¡Lo he visto! —Ryou señaló al perturbado aquel sin escrúpulos— ¡Ese hombre estaba sacando fotografías de las  _maids_!

Algunos, los que ni se atrevieron a mirar a Ryou a la cara, se revolvieron nerviosos en su asiento. Daiki frunció el ceño. Era obvio que esos tíos también habían hecho de las suyas en algún momento. ¿Cómo iba Satsuki a trabajar en un sitio así? No se merecía ese trato ni aunque llevase el bikini más sexy del mundo. ¡Ni aunque fuese en pelota picada por ahí!

—¡Tú, dame el móvil! —gritó Daiki, levantándose también del asiento. Seguramente Satsuki lo estuviese mirando sorprendida o con reprobación, y le dio igual.

Que Ryou acusase a alguien de ser un pervertido podía imponer tanto respeto como un perro patada ladrándole a una farola; ahora bien, que diese un paso adelante el valiente que se atreviese a plantarle cara a Aomine Daiki. Que no era por presumir, ni mucho menos, pero no le faltaba altura ni musculatura.

El pervertido se cagó patas abajo al ver cómo Daiki le arrancaba el móvil de la mano y, tras exhibir las pruebas de su delito, sacó al Nijimura que llevaba dentro y no solo le obligó a borrarlas  _por completo_ , sino a pedir perdón a todas y cada una de las chicas ahí presentes.

Tanto revuelo hizo que apareciese el jefe de Satsuki y quisiese hablar con Daiki a solas.

_Mierda_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonadme. Esta es la tontería más grande que he escrito en mucho tiempo.

El jefe de Satsuki era un señor bajito y rechoncho con cara de buena persona. Era incluso entrañable aunque,  todo sea dicho de paso, ese bigote al estilo Hitler le quitase un poco de credibilidad.

Metió a Daiki en una especie de despensa llena de mierda y lo miró desafiante. Lo que faltaba, que se fuese a acobardar por alguien al que le llevaba como treinta centímetros de altura.

—Tienes garra, muchacho. Me gusta.

Daiki había visto el número suficiente de películas estadounidenses para saber cómo iba a terminar aquello.

El señor aquel, un tal Ito, le contó que había una ola de perversión y acoso en todos los _maid cafés_ de la zona. Eso, por supuesto, era intolerable porque las empleadas se sentían incómodas y acaban renunciando a su puesto de trabajo. Normal, por otra parte.

Lo que Ito le vino a decir, en resumen, fue que necesitaba a alguien con mano dura. Alguien fornido, valiente y salvaje.

Alguien como Aomine Daiki.

***  
  
Daiki salió de aquel almacén como un héroe victorioso  recién llegado de la guerra. Ryou y Satsuki le sonrieron maravillados, justo como cuando presenciaban un mate bestial suyo. Las demás _maids_ (las _demaids_ , dijo Daiki en su mente antes de darse cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba eso) debían de estar pensando en el nombre de los hijos que querrían tener con Daiki. ¿Lo mejor? Que la casa les había invitado a Ryou y a él a las consumiciones por haber sido un ejemplo a seguir.

Todo parecía indicar que el país de los sueños contaba con un nuevo sheriff.

***  
  
Daiki y Ryou tuvieron el detalle de esperar a que Satsuki saliese de trabajar. De aquella puerta de colores chillones salió su amiga con ropa normal y una sonrisa triste.

—Jo, no hacía falta que me esperaseis…

—¿Y dejar que vayas sola a casa después de lo que ha pasado? —Daiki no tardó en reparar en aquella memez. El pervertido aquel ahora debía de estar pudriéndose en una comisaría, pero aun así temía por la seguridad de Satsuki.

Creía que Satsuki se iba a poner a gritarle o a echarle el sermón del siglo por haber sido un imprudente. Para sorpresa grata de todos los presentes —o sea, Ryou y él— lo que hizo fue abrazarlos a los dos al mismo tiempo. Sus brazos eran pequeñitos, pero su gratitud era grande como el fémur de Murasakibara.

 _Qué mierda de comparación_ , pensó Daiki con disgusto.

—Ha sido todo tan desagradable… Me sentí tan vulnerable… —balbuceó Satsuki con la cara enterrada en el brazo de Ryou— Muchas gracias por ayudarnos…

—Tonta, y encima dices que no hacía falta que te esperásemos… —Daiki chasqueó la lengua, pasando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su amiga.

No le gustaba verla así. Satsuki siempre había sido objeto de los tíos más cerdos del planeta y era Daiki quien tenía que sacarla de sus garras. Joder, ¿por qué tenía que pasar eso? ¿Por qué no la dejaban en paz y punto? Además, si lo que querían era ligar con ella, así lo llevaban claro. A nadie le gustaría que se le acercasen con unos métodos tan asquerosos.

—Ahora estás a salvo, Momoi-san —susurró Ryou con una vocecilla melosa.

Satsuki asintió con una sonrisa forzada. Daiki juró en aquel momento que exterminaría de la faz de la tierra al mamón que se atreviese a poner de nuevo esa expresión triste en la cara de su mejor amiga.

***  
  
Ryou y Daiki acompañaron a Satsuki a casa, ignorando por completo sus protestas de que ya estaba bien y que “se sabía una llave de karate”. A veces no era cuestión de estar protegido ante un peligro físico, como lo podía ser un pervertido, sino de la seguridad emocional de estar junto a gente que te quiere y vela por ti.

Llegaron en silencio a la puerta de la casa de los Momoi. Daiki se imaginó cómo reaccionaría la madre de Satsuki, tan peliculera como era, como se enterase del ambiente donde trabajaba su hija. Y no sería para menos, ojo. Satsuki, pensando en a saber qué, se puso de puntillas y le dejó un beso en la mejilla de lo más agridulce a Daiki. Él, aún sin decir nada, la siguió con la mirada hasta que el sonido de la puerta cerrándose lo arrastró de vuelta a la realidad.

***  
  
Daiki se había convertido, en realidad, en el sheriff de Villamentira. Eso de proteger a las pobres _maid_ de las zarpas de los tíos mierda era una tapadera que Daiki, por inocentón, se creyó a pies juntillas. Su función real era estar en la cocina.

El primer día, un martes después del entrenamiento de baloncesto, le tocó tomar nota a todo lo que le dijese un filipino divorciado que estaba preparando postres en la cocina. Era él el que había hecho el helado del oso y las tortitas mágicas de Ryou.

Fue él.

Daiki era más feliz cuando se imaginaba a una chica dulce y guapa esforzándose al máximo para que todo quedase “bien cuqui”. Aquella verdad cruel dejó a Daiki en estado de shock durante tres minutos cronometrados.

—Eres un poco manazas, pero aprendes rápido.

—Lo sé.

El filipino al menos era simpático y se molestaba en explicar las cosas importantes. Por ejemplo, antes de tocar la comida había que lavarse las manos.

El señor este solo trabajaba los días de semana. El encargado del sábado y el domingo, Aomine Daiki, debería valerse por sí mismo en unos cuantos días.

La presión era grande.

—Confío en ti —dijo el filipino nada más ver cómo Daiki escribía un corazoncito de kétchup en una omuraisu—. Sé que lo harás bien.

—Eso es porque he tenido un buen maestro —respondió orgulloso.

No quiso decirle al filipino que era autodidacta.

***  
  
El primer día de trabajo de Daiki fue tan, _tan_ desastroso que Ito decidió contratar a otro esclavo adolescente más. Uno más diligente, menudito y obediente que Daiki.

—¡Aaah, perdón! ¡He echado demasiada nata!

—No digas chorradas, Ryou, nunca se echa _demasiada_ nata.

Sakurai Ryou. Este Ito o tenía una intuición tremenda para la gente o contrataba a sus empleados a dedo. Habría que preguntarle a Satsuki cómo consiguió su puesto de trabajo.

—Sakurai-kun —dijo Ito—, a ti no tengo nada que decirte. Tampoco pasa nada si te ven los clientes, eso sí, recuerda llevar el mandil puesto. Aomine, tú… Tú quédate en la cocina fregando platos, ¿entendido?

Era increíble cómo Daiki había pasado de ser un héroe nacional a una Cenicienta de poca monta.

***  
  
Lo de que a Ryou le podían ver los clientes era cierto. Desde que a veces salía de la cocina para limpiar o ir al almacén, siempre con su delantal rosa puesto (el que también tenía que llevar Daiki por cojones), el número de _clientas_ había crecido significativamente.

Para eso que se fueran a un _host café_.

Además, Ryou no se comía ni un rosco en el instituto, así que entender a qué venía aquel auge de popularidad gratuita era como intentar analizar las expresiones faciales de Tetsu.

De los perturbados que ponían un traje de _maid_ con la mirada no iba a decir nada.

—A ver, ¿qué estás farfullando? —Satsuki puso los brazos en jarra, tan juiciosa y tocapelotas como de costumbre.

Fijo que el Hada SatsuSatsu perdería a su legión de fans si conociesen su verdadera naturaleza.

—Jo, Dai-chan, no dejas de quejarte.

—¡Yo vine aquí para imponer justicia, no para fregar platos con forma de corazón!

—¿”Imponer justicia”? Si has venido a ver _maids_ gratis, que te conozco.

—¿Qué? A mí las _maids_ no me ponen nada. ¿Crees que prefiero a una chica algodón antes que a, qué sé yo, _una maciza_ como la Mai-chan?

—Si es que no tienes remedio… —Satsuki suspiró desganada y cogió un par de platos de malas maneras.

Qué gruñona, macho.

***

Hubo otro incidente con un cliente al que le pareció ético tocarle un brazo a una chica y fue Daiki quien tuvo que imponer justicia.

El sheriff estaba de vuelta.

***  
  
Bueno, pues el sheriff no estaba de vuelta. La idea inicial era que Daiki estuviese a modo de centinela, oteando a los puñeteros frikis con unas gafas de sol realzando el moreno de su piel y una espiga de trigo entre los dientes. Pues no. Eso, a ojos de Ito, daba miedo y “no pegaba ni con cola” en un entorno entrañable y pro-amor como un _maid café_.

¿Qué narices pretendía Ito? ¿Un guardián de casi dos metros y adorable? Joder, pues para eso que vistiese a Daiki de oso y convirtiese aquella feria barata en un parque de atracciones en decadencia.

***

Daiki no debió de haber dicho aquello último en alto.  
  
***  
  
—No tiene gracia —sentenció Daiki con ojos asesinos. Lástima que el grado de sed de sangre de su mirada fuese prácticamente imposible de percibir.

Básicamente porque _algo_ tapaba su cara por completo.

Ese _algo_ podía ser la cabeza de un plagio descarado de Rilakkuma.

—Creo que es la primera vez que pienso esto, pero —Satsuki contuvo una risita tonta— _estás adorable_.

Sí, el colmo de lo adorable era un oso gigante que se apoyaba en plan chulesco en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

Por mucho que Ryou se tapase la boca con las manos, se le estaban cayendo dos lagrimones por toda la cara.

La parte positiva de aquella tragedia era que _en ocasiones_ las demás _maids_ se le acercaban sonrientes y le abrazaban. Así ellas se hacían las monas delante de los demás clientes. Un triunfo colectivo en toda regla.

(Menos mal que Tetsu y los demás no estaban ahí para presenciar aquella humillación)

***  
En serio, Daiki debería de dejar de compartir sus ingeniosas ocurrencias con el resto del mundo. Quizás si los demás fuesen gente de bien, como Ryou, no habría problemas al deleitar a la humanidad con el don de la aominencia. Pero el ser humano era malo por naturaleza. Satsuki era la prueba de ello.

Solo a Satsuki se le ocurriría decirle a Tetsu que viniese. ¡Claro, ella iba por ahí enseñando, como diría Akashi, sus _virtudes carnales_ y así seducía a Tetsu! ¿Y Daiki qué? ¿Dónde quedaba su honra?

—No pasa nada, Dai-chan —sonrió con dulzura—, no les diré que el oso gigante eres tú.

—Pues muchas grac… Espera —Daiki congeló tanto su propio cuerpo como el aire que lo rodeaba—, ¿cómo que “les”? ¿Quién más viene?

Satsuki, consciente de su metedura de pata monumental, se tapó la boca.

—Satsuki, ¿ _quién más viene_?

Al escuchar los nombres de Kagami y Kise en boca de Satsuki, el corazón de Daiki se puso a hacer beatboxing con furia.

***  
Pervertido localizado. Aomine Daiki, aún disfrazado como oso sensible y simpático, se acercó despacio a la mesa de la esquina donde estaba el asqueroso ese y se plantó delante de él. Sin moverse. Ahí, metiendo mal rollo a base de ternura.

Lo tierno que pudiese resultar un puto oso gigante se escapaba de las entendederas de un genio incomparable como el de Daiki.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Qué pasa? —el friki aquel se puso a sudar como un cerdo. Joé, ni que estuviera en un entrenamiento liderado por Akashi.

Daiki no dijo nada. No podía, básicamente. Si la gente escuchase la voz sexy y masculina de Daiki saliendo de un oso tan majo, el mundo entero colapsaría. Eso no era ético.

Su única arma era el silencio. Eso y marcarse un Murasakibara al colocar sus zarpas de osito en la cabeza casposa del tipejo aquel.

  


***  
Entrar en la cocina con el condenado traje de oso ñoño podía parecer a pérdida total e irrecuperable del honor, sí; lo que ya no tanta gente sabía era que Daiki tenía acceso a un sinfín de manjares.

—Aomine-san, ¿quieres probar mi nueva receta? Creo que así las tortitas saldrán más esponjosas —aclaró con timidez—. Ah, y la mermelada es casera. Perdón si te estoy pidiendo mucho…

—Qué va, si yo estoy encantado —contestó Daiki con la cabeza del oso aún encima. Se la retiró y sintió una ventisca brutal haciéndole estragos en las mejillas.

Al menos, como recompensa por su duro trabajo, estaba el postre nuevo de Ryou. Ese mismo que comerían los frikis pensando que lo había preparado una buenorra.

Estaba rico. Aquel era el sabor de un trabajo bien hecho. ¿El ingrediente principal? El cariño.

—Oooh,¡qué buena pinta tiene eso, Sakurai-kun! —Satsuki, esta vez con dos coletitas, irrumpió en la cocina y revoloteó hasta la comida— ¿Puedo probar, porfi?

—Te van a despedir por glotona.

La única respuesta de Satsuki fue una patada en la espinilla. ¡La iba a denunciar por maltrato animal! Claro que eso del respeto a alguien como Satsuki le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro.

Satsuki abrió la boca, haciendo “aaah” como si fuese una niña pequeña, y Ryou le metió en la boca un trozo de tortita bañada en mermelada casera de arándanos. Daiki asintió orgulloso. Era con dulces y no con ramos de flores el método más eficaz para conquistar el corazón de una mujer. O de cualquiera, a decir verdad.

***  
  
Ese día perfecto que Daiki consideraba imposible de joder acabó jodiéndose. Los arándanos de la mermelada de Ryou empezaron a marchitar en el estómago de Daiki y los pájaros de la calle, si los hubiese, estarían entonando el vals descompasado de la desdicha. Vamos, un día de mierda como el que más.

Y todo porque Tetsu Y Los Innombrables aparecieron. Que nadie se dejase engañar por el nombre: no era un grupo de death metal. Eran unos pavos patéticos que iban ahí a molestar, pensó Daiki con su traje de oso aún puesto.

—Este sitio es muy rosa —comentó el McCerebro de Kagami. Si no le gustaba ese sitio, podía irse.

—¡Tetsu-kuuuun! —a Satsuki se le fue toda la profesionalidad de golpe—¿Estoy guapa?

Kagami la miró sin entender nada y Daiki, aún en una esquina intentando no llamar la atención, se apiadó de él.

Daiki cambió de parecer cuando notó que Kagami le estaba mirando fijamente con una de sus cejas amorfas arqueadas y la nariz arrugada. Le murmuró algo a Tetsu, que también miró al oso, y fue Satsuki la que le salvó la vida al guiarlos a la mesa.

Bueno, al menos no estaba Kise ahí.

—¡Pero bueno! ¿Por qué me habéis dejado atrás? —refunfuñó una voz que sería capaz de volver majara a un sordo.

 _Kise_.

Para consuelo de Daiki, Kise ni se fijó en el puto oso de metro noventa y tantos que estaba en la esquina y se fue derechito a donde estaban Tetsu y el otro. Tampoco se puso a analizar las miradas envidiosas de los frikis. ¿Sería porque las _maids_ —Satsuki incluida— estaban embobadas contemplándole? Bueno, Satsuki seguramente estuviese mirando a Tetsu.

Menos mal que Ryou estaba en la cocina y no tenía que presenciar esa mirada de enchochamiento absoluto.

—Aomine-kun —le susurró una _maid_ tan bajita que casi ni la escuchaba. Hasta Satsuki le sacaba dos cabezas—, ¿cómo se llama ese chico? El rubio.

Que esa chica, una tal Sirena Sa-chi-ko, diese por hecho que conocía a _Kise_ era poco menos que in insulto. Daiki miró hacia abajo sin decir nada. Los osos, al fin y al cabo, no podían hablar.

—¡Vaya, Momocchi! ¡Pero si estás guapísima! ¿Podemos sacarnos una selfie?

—Solo si paga por la fotografía, príncipe —Satsuki le guiñó el ojo y Daiki ya supo de otro que se haría una paja esa noche.

Aunque Daiki tenía la teoría de que Kise se podía pajear con cualquier cosa. Tenía una hipótesis muy desarrollada al respecto y estaba casi convencido de que era cierta. Un día se la comentaría a Tetsu y se reirían juntos a su costa.

No, pero en serio, las sesiones de masturbación de Kise eran increíbles.

Daiki se rió en alto, pero no lo suficiente como para que Tetsu y Los Innombrables se diesen cuenta.

Tetsu miró hacia Daiki.

—¿Podemos hacernos una fotografía con el oso?

Qué pequeño era Tetsu y cuánta maldad cabía en él.

—Eh… pues…  —Satsuki miró a los lados, toda sonrojada. Tetsu la miró fijamente— _Vale_.

Qué pequeña era Satsuki y cuánta maldad cabía en ella. Era obvio que había un problema con el estatus del universo cuando no era Kise quien le estaba tocando más los huevos.

—¡Un oso gigante! Kagamicchi, ¡tenemos que hacernos una foto con él!

—Paso.

Rectificar era de sabios y fuente de sabiduría más profunda que Daiki no había en ninguna parte: Kise, de un modo u otro, siempre iba a acabar teniendo la culpa de todo.

—Bueno, pues tú y yo, Kurokocchi. Sé que te gustan mucho los osos, ¿a que sí?

—Por una vez tienes razón.

—¿Ves? Te escucho cuando hablas. ¡Para que luego digas!

—No digo que no me escuches. Digo que _hablas_ demasiado, Kise-kun.

—¿Por qué siempre que viene Kise todo acaba así? —Kagami soltó una mezcla entre gruñido y suspiro— Al menos no está Aomine…

Las ganas que tuvo Daiki de quitarse la cabeza de oso y cantarle las cuarenta al memo de Kagami fueron enormes. Más grandes que la maldad de Tetsu. Más intensas que Kise y sus sesiones de…

Daiki concluyó en que era mejor no pensar en lo que hacía Kise a solas por las noches.

Para empeorar las cosas un poco más, Satsuki le envió un gesto de disculpas a Daiki. Demasiado tarde. Los Innombrables ya se habían dado cuenta de su existencia.

La única opción posible era que nadie — _nadie_ — se diese cuenta de que el pringado que estaba en el interior del oso era Daiki. En serio, le daba igual que Kagami dejase de admirarlo como maestro o que Kise ya no le respetase; ahora bien, la opinión de Tetsu le importaba _y mucho_.

—Aquí tienen la carta —Satsuki les volvió a sonreír—. Cuando sepan qué van a pedir, digan “miau, miau” y vendré en un periquete, ¿sí?

—¿Por qué “miau, miau”? ¿No podemos llamarte por tu nombre —Kagami se quedó mirando la tarjeta de identificación de Satsuki—, Hada SatsuSatsu?

—Deja de arruinar la magia, Kagami-kun.

—Eso mismo. La gracia de los _maid_ es esta, ¿no? —Kise puso las manos en la cabeza, como si fuese un gato _o vete tú a saber qué  mierda_ , y  sonrió como el bobo que era.

No sería descabellado pensar que fue ahí cuando se mojaron las bragas de las _maids_. Daiki no entendía el porqué. Ni que Kise fuese _tan_ guapo.

Tras mucho blablablá por parte de Kise, el grupito pidió sus consumiciones —esas que Ryou les iba a preparar— y Satsuki se lo trajo al poco. Kagami estaba incómodo con su pastel de fresa y amor (peor para él, porque bien rico que estaba aquello), mientras que Tetsu miraba su batido de vainilla con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

Satsuki estaba que quería comérselo a besos ahí mismo. Hasta Kise lo miraba con adoración. Eso o tenía ganas de beberse también aquel batido, cosa que tampoco sería de extrañar. Por algo Ryou era una bendición culinaria.

***  
  
A veces Satsuki tenía ideas de esas que hacía del planeta un lugar mejor. Por ejemplo, cuando decidió colocar orejas de conejito a Tetsu y Los Innombrables. Vale, Tetsu tampoco estaba demasiado gracioso porque su cara de alga mucho no decía. En cuanto a Kise… él lo disfrutaba. Así que tampoco molaba. Pero ¿y Kagami? Estaba tan abochornado que Daiki por poco se meó encima de la risa.

Mierda, tenía que ser discreto si no quería que le pillasen con las manos en la masa. ¡Pero Kagami…! ¡Con las orejas…! Es que ver a un tío tan grandullón como Kagami con esas guisas debería imponerse como terapia para la gente triste. Fijo que hasta Midorima se partiría las cachas con eso.

—Kagami-kun, creo que esas orejas realzan tu personalidad.

—¡¿Quieres dejar de tomarme el pelo?! Mira, ¡es que me voy a quitar las dichosas orejas!

—¡Noooo! ¡Eso está prohibido en el país de los sueños! —Satsuki se hizo la adorable— Además, está usted monísimo.

—Venga, ¿y si vamos ahora a hacernos fotos con el oso? ¡Si hasta nos está  mirando y todo!

Ya tenía que ir Kise a joder la marrana.

En apenas dos segundos logró convencerles de que la fotografía era, en efecto, lo mejor que podían hacer en esos momentos. Tetsu estaba encantado. Kagami, no tanto.

Vale. Si no quería ser descubierto, tenía que fingir a toda costa que no era Aomine Daiki. Para eso tenía que dejar de ser guay, atrevido y espontáneo. Tenía que convertirse en alguien opuesto, alguien como…

 _Ryou_. O Satsuki.

Así que Daiki, ni corto ni perezoso (o un poco sí), se comportó como los muñecos gigantes que había visto en su día en Disneyland. Saludó a Tetsu, que era el que estaba más cerca, y se puso las manos-zarpa en la boca, en plan “requetemono de la muerte”.

Satsuki, de fondo, tenía un tic raro en un ojo y los labios. Como se empezase a reír, su fachada de oso majo se iría a la mierda y descubrirían quién estaba bajo el disfraz.

—¡Hola, señor oso! —saludó Kise para hacerse el simpático ante Tetsu y las chicas. Si estuviera a solas con Daiki, los cojones se iba a comportar así.

Daiki le saludó y Kise mostró una sonrisilla de “qué pringao el que está ahí dentro”. _Ese_ era el verdadero Kise Ryouta. ¿Quién de los dos era el que llevaba un disfraz?

En el lado opuesto de la inocencia y el buen corazón estaba Tetsu. Miraba al oso como si el sueño de toda una vida se le acabase de hacer realidad.

Luego estaba Kagami, que pasaba de todo.

Teniendo en cuenta que Daiki tenía que aparentar ser amoroso para que no se descubriese su identidad, solo quedaba una opción posible: abrazar a Tetsu. Algo que Daiki, en una situación normal, no haría. Y sí, era para levantar menos sospechas y no porque quisiese aprovecharse de su disfraz para poder hacer algo que echaba de menos desde Teikou.

Sabía que en algún lugar de esa cafetería, Satsuki estaba sonriendo enternecida.

Tetsu le correspondió el abrazo sin saber bien qué hacer. Tampoco tenía mucha ciencia eso de abrazar a un oso, ¿eh? El pequeñajo lo estaba disfrutando tanto que Daiki llegó a la conclusión de que Kise se había quedado corto al afirmar que a Tetsu le _gustaban_ los osos. No, no le gustaban. Le _encantaban_ **.**

—Oooh, ¡vamos, Kagamicchi, abrazo grupal!

Como Kise tenía que copiar todo aquello que hacían los demás, se abrazó a la vez tanto a Tetsu como a Daiki. Fijo que estaba arrimándole la cebolleta al pobre Tetsu, ¡o peor!

—Espera, Kagamicchi, antes de unirte, haz una foto.

Por algún motivo que la ciencia no conseguía adivinar, Kagami siempre cumplía los caprichos de Kise. El rumor que decía que eran amigos debía de ser cierto.

—Kise-kun, me estás aplastando.

—Ah, mierda —dijo Kagami sin mucho espíritu—, que estaba haciendo un vídeo, no una foto.

Tras una batalla pírrica contra la era tecnológica, Kagami sacó la puñetera foto y Kise, en vez de irse de una buena vez, tuvo que abrir la bocaza de nuevo. O sus fosas nasales, mejor dicho.

—Mm, este olor… —Kise entrecerró los ojos.

—Haz el favor de dejar de olisquearme.

—¡Que no va por ti, Kurokocchi! —protestó y siguió arrugando la nariz con cara de asco— Es un olor familiar, como… ¿Aominecchi?

¡Mierda! Daiki debió de haberle hecho caso a su señora madre cuando le dijo que se diese una ducha rapidita.

Kise y Tetsu miraron hacia arriba al mismo tiempo, aún abrazados a Daiki.

Daiki solo pudo hacer lo que un hombre valiente haría en momentos así: darle una patada en la espinilla a Kise.

—¡Sí que es Aomine! —gritó Kagami como si le hubiesen encendido una vela en el culo.

—Dai-chan, mira que eres idiota… —Satsuki, conocida también como Hada SatsuSatsu, se echó las manos a la cabeza.

Bueno, pues a la mierda con todo. Daiki se quitó la cabeza de oso, ante el asombro del resto de la clientela, y Tetsu y Kise se despegaron de él cagando leches.

Tetsu, todo sea dicho de paso, tenía toda la pinta de saber todo desde el principio. Típico de él.

Los que no lo sabían, véase Kise y Kagami, se quedaron con la boca más abierta que una bolsa de patatas fritas en manos de Murasakibara.

Tetsu puso cara de asco. Kise se traumatizó. Kagami vació la vejiga por completo de la risa. En serio, por mucho que Daiki se pusiese a explicarlo pormenorizadamente, nadie llegaría a visualizar lo mal que le estaba yendo a Kagami con la tontería esa.

—¡Es Aomine! ¡Es…! ¡Ao…! ¡…Mi…! —se abrazó la barriga y por poco se cayó al suelo. Mierda, ¿estaba _llorando_?

Cómo no, el copión de los copiones, Kise Ryouta, se unió a la carcajada. Kagami pasó un brazo por el hombro de Kise para no perder el equilibrio y darse la hostia que tan merecida tenía. Tetsu también acabó uniéndose a los idiotas de sus amigos.

Verlo para creerlo.

—¡¿De qué cojones os reís?! ¡Y tú, el friki de ahí, no te pienses que no he visto cómo mirabas a Princesita Flor de Hibisco el otro día! ¡Tú, Kagami, me cago en…!

Cuando Ito salió a causa de tanto alboroto, se encontró a Aomine Daiki, el sheriff oficial de aquel lugar, con un traje de oso e intentando asfixiar a Kise. Kagami, aún muerto de la risa, intentaba separarlos mientras las _maids_ se congregaron a su alrededor para suplicarles que terminase ya la pelea.

Así fue cómo encontró su fin el primer trabajo que tuvo Aomine Daiki en su vida.

—Aominecchi —Kise, aún con el labio ensangrentado y sentado al lado de Daiki en la acera de la calle, tuvo un momento de buena persona—, si te sirve de consuelo, el traje de oso te favorecía un montón.

—Es probable que no duden en contratarte en Disneyland.

Sí, Ito le despidió sin ningún tipo de miramiento. Conque no necesitaban a un tipo como él, que agredía física y verbalmente a los clientes, en el país de los sueños, ¿eh? Pues eso habría que verlo.


End file.
